Secret Love Kel and Dom
by spottyslope
Summary: Summary: Their love for each other is secret, nobody but the other knows. They've managed for a long time to keep their secret, but how much longer will it last? K/D Please r and r.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Their love for each other is secret, nobody but the other knows. They've managed for a long time to keep their secret, but how much longer will it last? ?/?

Disclaimer:Not mine.

A/N First to guess pairing gets cyber cookies!

* * *

He was in his room, pacing, thinking, and waiting. His mind was full of  
thoughts of her.

In the corridors she slipped past everyone, unnoticed in the darkness. She  
reached his door, stopped, and silently slipped inside. She closed the door  
behind her as he looked up.

Seeing her there he smiled and crossed the room to where she stood. He kissed  
her tenderly and lovingly.

She smiled and kissed him back as they retreated to a corner of the room that  
light didn't reach and she was hidden from view behind him.

They kissed passionately and lost themselves in the others eyes. Thus they  
were oblivious to the knock on the door and the fact that someone had entered.

A man walked in and saw them in the corner. Well, he could see the guy, he  
couldn't work out who the girl was. He laughed and hearing him they jumped.

The guy spun keeping the girl behind him hidden from the man's view. Seeing  
who it was he swore. This made the man laugh harder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N well here's the second chapter! Cookies for everyone either for getting it right or giving me the idea for new stories-when I'm done this one I'm going to write one with the same start for different pairings. Hope you like it!

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, except for the laughter, Raoul stopped  
laughing. He sighed "and what would be going on here Domitain?"  
Dom said nothing as his eyes began darting around looking for a way to get  
out.  
Behind him Kel whispered in his ear, "we should tell him."  
Dom spluttered, "are you crazy!"  
Kel elbowed him. "Think you meathead! If you don't tell him it'll be  
around the palace by midday, but if we tell him we can swear him to secrecy"

Dom sighed, "I hate it when you're right."  
Raoul watched this amused and annoyed, trying to hear the conversation and  
work out who Dom was hiding.  
He failed.  
Kel then pushed Dom aside and stepped out into view.  
It was now Raoul's turn to splutter.  
"Kel?"  
Kel rolled her eyes at that.  
"No the meathead. Honestly who'd you think"  
Raoul looked down and started to mutter incomprehensibly.  
"You…we…didn't…you…know…we….you…."  
Kel rolled her eyes at this and walked to the door kissing Dom's cheek as  
she passed him.  
"Well as fun as this is I have to go hide from Yuki."  
She glared at Raoul. "One word sir.." He cut her off, "of course Kel  
now go!"  
Kel left.

Raoul looked at Dom expectantly and went to sit down. Dom followed  
him and sighed.  
"You're going to interrogate me now aren't you?"  
"Well….yes."  
Dom groaned. "Go on then."  
"How long?"  
Dom put his head in his hands and whispered,  
"Midsummer will be 2 and a half years."  
Raoul's eyes widened,  
"and we thought you didn't know." Dom's head stayed in his hands as  
he continued.  
"We're good at pretending sir".  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
Dom lifted his head.  
"We couldn't face telling everyone. We knew if we told anyone soon  
everyone would know, it would pressurise us. Besides, secrets are fun, this  
way we can make meathead find out in a way that gives him a heart attack. We  
agreed that if anything went wrong we'd stay friends, which is considerably  
harder to do when I'm dead."  
Raoul frowned, confused. "When you're dead?"  
Dom rolled his eyes "Well, the speech that I'll probably be getting in a  
minute where you tell me that if I hurt her you'll kill me. Only I don't  
just get it from you but from Alanna, Buri, Meathead, Yuki, Roald, Shinko,  
Owen, Merric, Tobe, Faleron, Seaver, Lalassa, her family, Wyldon, the rest of  
the own, her animals and everyone else that I've forgotten to say."  
Raoul laughed (again).  
"I see your point. Err have you…. Do you?"  
Dom rolled his eyes (again).  
"No and yes. Anyway, why are you here?" Raoul smiled "Of course, my  
news. You know how Flyns been thinking about retiring for a long time?"  
"Of course sir."  
"Well now he has and I'm promoting you to second in command of third  
company."  
Dom's eyes opened wide with shock and disbelief and Raoul  
stood up chuckling.  
"I suggest you choose a new sergeant for your squad Captain."

With this he left the room and Dom sat there in disbelief. After a few  
moments to collect his thoughts he shook his head and danced around the room  
exultantly.  
With this out of his system where no one (especially  
meathead) could see, he left to find Wolset and tell him he was promoted.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it! Also many thanks to my beta Megan Cooper!

Please also vote in the poll to help me decide something

Poll: should neal have a child or children and what gender should they be? Vote Now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Please don't pick up on all the mistakes in this as it is unbetaed (is that a word?) My beta hasn't got back to me for a while probably because she's going to Peru soon and I wanted to put thisup because it's been ages. I'll put up the betaed (is that a word?) version if and when she gets back to me. Also if anyone is interested in betaring (is that a word) my future chapters please let me know! Thanks.

* * *

Meanwhile Kel was in Neal and Yuki's room clinging desperately to a chair that they were trying to pull her off-thankfully for her meathead and Mrs Meathead were weaklings.

Kel sighed to herself-so much for the plan of hiding in Neal and Yuki's room because Yuki'd be looking for her elsewhere and wouldn't look in her own room-stupid meathead was going to pay for telling her.

She suddenly realised that Yuki was yelling at her and tuned into what she was saying "…GOING! KEL- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Kel smiled sweetly "Did you say something Yuki?"

Yuki's face was calm as she yelled at Kel "KELADRY OF MINDELAN YOU ARE COMING TO LALASSA RIGHT NOW!"

Kel glared at Yuki and yelled back "NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT"

"YES…" At this moment the door opened and Dom walked in, looked at what was happening, stopped dead and burst out laughing.

Yuki stopped yelling and turned around "hi Dom"

Dom looked at her slightly bewildered "what's going on?"

Hearing him Neal turned around as well "Oh, it's you"

Dom gasped sarcastically "how fascinating meathead!"

Neal jumped for Dom's throat "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Dom quickly ran around the room being chased by Neal and hid behind Yuki who whacked both of them over the head with her fan.

They cried out in unison "Ow Yuki!"

Watching them and inwardly laughing Kel wondered if they were distracted enough for her to run away.

Unfortunately before she could, they turned back to her and she swore.

Hearing her Dom grinned "so what is going on here anyway?"

Kel scowled "_someone _is trying to force me to go to Lalassa to get a new dress for the stupid midsummer ball which they are forcing me to go to!"

Kel glared at Yuki and Neal.

Dom chuckled "poor ickle Kel. Anyway I have news!"

Neal narrowed his eyes suspiciously making Dom throw up his hands "Gods why so suspicious-it's good news"

"What's good to you may not be good to me Domitain"

Yuki rolled her eyes "just tell us Dom."

Dom bounced around happily "Flynn's retired and milord promoted me to second in command of third company!"

Three voices cried "that's great Dom!" and two people went to hug him. One stayed where she was.

Dom feigned hurt "No hug from you Kel? You wound me dearest protector!"

Kel snorted and stopped herself from leaping for his throat. "Sorry but moving from this chair will result in me getting dragged off and I don't want that"

Neal rolled his eyes dramatically "Dom How can we get her to go because I'm really getting sick of this" Dom grinned "the answer is obvious dearest meathead"

Neal frowned "it is?"

Dom grinned more and shook his head at his cousin "Alanna." With that he left before Kel could kill him.

Neal grinned evilly and left at a run to come back in a few minutes with Alanna in tow.

Soon Alanna, Yuki and a magicked Kel were walking down to Lalassa's shop.

From then on the day only got worse for Kel-she was laughed at frequently and allowed no say in the design of her dress whatsoever and had ended up with something that she would not be seen dead in.

It was pink-that in itself was bad enough-had lace on it, was frilly and was decorated with roses and bows. It was something that a court lady, not Kel, would wear. She hated it.

* * *

A/N Sorry that's probably full of mistakes but I hope you liked it apart from the mistakes. Also please visit my profile page to vote on how many children I give Neal in this story!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Again I'm sorry. I still haven't found a new beta and I'm not sure if some of this chapter makes sense. Sorry!

* * *

It was the night of the ball And Kel was not happy.

She hadn't seen Dom for ages, had had a day of dull paperwork and had to got to the ball in the vile monstrosity that Alanna had forced her into. She looked like a bloody empty headed court lady!

She also** had** to go to the ball and **had** to stay there until the end.

Fortunately Alanna hadn't said that she had to get announced so she definitely was NOT! Maybe she could hide behind the wall hangings with Raoul….

She walked quickly and quietly to the side door of the ballroom, trying not to be noticed.

Unfortunately she was trying a little too hard and ended up walking straight into Raoul who was also headed for the side door.

He looked down at her and his eyes took in her dress and face paint. His eyebrows raised "Mithros Kel! What happened to you?!"

Kel scowled at him "Alanna."

Noticing concealed anger in her eyes Raoul quickly supplied "Err. It's not that bad…"

Kel rolled her eyes at him "You're a bad liar sir." She glanced at him mischievously "any ideas of what I could do for revenge?"

His eyes glinted evilly "I'm sure I can think of something…….Shall we go in?"

Kel sighed "I fear that we have no choice sir"

They walked into the ballroom and Kel quickly headed for the corner to hide (she did think again about going behind the wall hangings but decided that wasn't a very good plan) and Raoul left to speak to the King.

Kel's plan was quickly foiled when Neal spotted her and walked over to her and bowed. "Fair maiden would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Kel scowled at him "Do I have a choice meathead?"

Neal stepped back in mock hurt "fair protector you wound me by your cruel use of my name!" he then turned serious again "No."

Kel curtsied mockingly "Then I have no choice to accept Nealan"

Neal winced at the use of his first name and dragged Kel to the dance floor.

Kel's mood worsened by the minute as throughout the evening practically everyone she knew came to mock her, dance with her or worse, both.

She used this awful mood to fuel her thoughts for revenge and by the end of the evening she had a good plan.

Shinko was going to arrange something for Yuki-Kel didn't want to know what, that glint in Shinko's eyes had scared her.

Raoul had arranged for the King and Sir Gareth the younger (she would suspect something if he went) to take Alanna on a little trip likely to involve embarrassment and boats.

Kel and Raoul were going to have their fun with Neal and Dom.

Grinning evilly Kel walked over to where Neal and Dom were standing and promptly slapped them with her pink-ugh-glove "I challenge you both to a joust, sword fight, glaive fight and what ever else I feel like tomorrow.Meet me at the practice courts after breakfast."

She turned to walk away "Oh, and if even one of you argues it will become much worse for both of you."

Then she walked away leaving the two cousins standing there "We're doomed I tell you doomed!" Neal wailed.

Later that night, after escaping from Neal, Dom slipped unseen to Kel's room and swept her up from the chair she was sitting in, into his arms. "Bad day?"

Kel moved her head to rest on his shoulder "You're telling me!" She smiled "So what does Raoul now know?"

Dom shrugged "Some things but not….everything."

Kel smiled wider "Good. It is not yet time to reveal the secret secret to anyone."

Dom kissed her "Yes. Our secret is safe. So Kel…"

Kel replied innocently "Yes dearest?"

Dom crossed his fingers and said "you aren't really going to pound us tomorrow are you?"

The evil glint returned to her eyes "Yes I am and you just made it a thousand times worse for yourself and poor unsuspecting meathead."

Dom gulped thinking 'she's serious'.

"You'd better go get some rest Dom-you'll need it."

Dom left.

* * *

A/N Sorry I'm not really happy with that but it refuses to get any better.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Here's the new chapter of this. I'm really sorry it's been so long but i was busy and this chapter didn't want to be written. Sorry!

* * *

The next morning Kel woke before dawn and headed to morning glaive practice only to find that it was cancelled for some reason. She shrugged to herself_. __'__O__h well. I'll get enough practice today anyway__,__ what with pounding Dom and Neal into the dust.' _

She went and got a quick breakfast and headed out to the deserted practice courts with her glaive. She began a practice dance_, _but _s_uddenly stopped and looked around-she thought that someone had called her name. She heard it again and put down her glaive_,_ looking around.

Suddenly a small girl thudded into her legs_,_ crying_,_ "Aunt Kel, Aunt Kel_!_"

Kel smiled broadly and bent down to hug the little girl_._ "Lizzie!" She picked her up_._ "I didn't know you were coming back yet_._"

The little girl shrugged. "Grandma decided it was time to come back. She's gone to see Grandda but said I could come here to look for you because Da won't be up yet."

Kel smiled at Neal's six year old daughter. Elizabeth, or Lizzie, was a beautiful girl with Neal's sparkling green eyes and curly brown hair. She also showed an interest in being a warrior and Kel hoped that her little goddaughter would be the girl that the seer Irnai spoke about so long ago.

"Well we might as well stay down here as your father is meeting me here with your uncle a little later on. Do you have your glaive?"

Lizzie grinned_._ "I can get it-it'll be in the stables." She paused, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "So what did Da and uncle Dom do?"

Kel picked Lizzie up and put her on her shoulders. "Terrible, horrible things." She quickly walked to the stables and Lizzie grabbed her glaive and they returned to the practice courts where they began to practice. Soon Dom and Neal wandered into the practice courts.

Seeing them Lizzie put down her glaive and raced to her father. "Da!"

Neal picked his daughter up and spun her round. "Lizzie!" He put her down and she gave Dom a quick hug as the two men walked fearfully over to Kel_,_ who looked at them through her Yamani mask.

"So you're finally here. Excuse me I have to fetch someone." She walked calmly back to the palace and bumped straight into Raoul_._ "_J_ust who I was looking for! They're _out_ there. I'll just be a second_,_ I need to talk to Roald."

Raoul walked into the practice court as Kel went to find Roald. Seeing him made Neal and Dom go very pale. Raoul grinned evilly, knowing what was to come.

Kel quickly ran to Roald and Shinko's rooms and knocked on the door. Roald answered it. "Hi Kel."

"Hi Roald. You doing anything this morning_?_" Roald shook his head_._ "Not really_,_ but Shinko's doing something with Yuki so I have to look after Linko."

Kel smiled_._ "Well Dom and Neal are receiving punishment for last night. Do you and Linko want to come? Lizzie's there."

Roald smiled as well. "Sure. Linko_,_ we're going to go see Lizzie."

Six year old princess Linkokami ran into the room_._ "Lizzie's back?"

"Yes_.C_ome on_._" The three of them walked back down to the practice courts. Kel walked over to Neal_,_ Raoul and Dom while Roald and Linko went to one side, quickly to be joined by Lizzie.

Seeing Kel, Neal and Dom gulped as she looked at them through her mask. "_W_ell lads_,I_ don't feel like anything more than jousting right now so prepare to be beaten into the dust."

Dom looked at her_._ "Uh Kel_?_ I can't joust."

Kel and Raoul looked at each other and then at Dom. Kel smiled sweetly_._ "Don't worry. We'll teach you."

At this Dom shuddered-he had seen Kel's jousting lessons. The pounding then began. When it was finished, Neal and Dom were very mucky, bruised and exhausted. Kel and Raoul, on the other hand, were slightly tired, but happy all the same.

Elsewhere, Alanna was returning from the trip she had been dragged on with Jon and Gary. She was now very angry with both of them and Raoul (who she _knew_ must have had something to do with it.) She was also very tired, seasick and humiliated. _'And these were her friends!' _she grumbled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hi sorry this chapter is so short-it just felt like the right place to stop.

* * *

The next morning Alanna was still in a very bad mood. Everyone who saw the Lioness quickly found somewhere else to be, but she was looking for Raoul. (He didn't know this or he would have made himself scarce.)

She found him in the stables and decided to initiate the plan that she had thought of whilst searching for him. Quietly she sneaked up on him. "Hello, Goldenlake."

He jumped about a foot in the air and bashed his head on a low lying beam. "Ow, Alanna! What was that for?"

Suddenly, purple fire flew from Alanna's fingers and lifted Raoul up, hanging him from the rafters. "I know you had something to do with yesterday and I wanted to let you know that war is established." She then turned and walked off; laughing to herself; revenge was sweet.

Raoul was left struggling upside down, cursing softly- he should have known Alanna would try something! He was left there for half an hour, as nobody came to the stables-they had all seen the Lioness and fled.

Eventually, Kel wandered in. She looked at him in surprise. "Sir what..."

He scowled at her. "Alanna."

"Oh." She struggled to stop herself from laughing.

"Will you get me Numair please? Quickly!"

"Yes sir." She ran off laughing. Soon Kel came back with Numair in tow.

Laughing, he let Raoul down. As the two men began plotting something Kel left-she was hungry. She found Neal and Dom in the mess hall and quickly told them what had just happened. The cousins looked at each other and grinned.

Neal stood. "I think I'll just go talk to my knight master."

Dom stood up too. "And I think I need to talk to my commander."

Kel pulled them both back down. "You're not going anywhere until you eat your vegetables Nealan."

She then turned her attention to Dom. "And can you please tell me what's going on?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you haven't heard about the Lioness' and the Giantkiller's prank wars?" Kel looked at him, puzzled. "You haven't have you?" Dom sighed. "Basically, they started pranking each other a lot when they were younger and other people join in and help them." Kel grinned. "Sounds like fun. So who generally joins in?"

"The Own always help Alanna-you know we love to prank our commander. Neal and I do, but on opposite sides so we can prank each other. The king, Gareth the younger, George, the queen, Numair, Daine, Onua, Buri and some of the riders join in, too, sometimes. You going to join?"

"Yes. I think I'll go see Raoul." Kel stood, as did Neal and Dom.

Neal groaned. "Do you have to join Raoul?"

Kel looked at him innocently. "Of course I do. How else would I prank you Meathead?" Neal scowled and walked off, leaving Kel and Dom to find Raoul.

* * *

A/N-the pranks start next chapter! if you have any ideas of what they can do please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Well it's been forever. I am still writing just it seems to be taking a long time. sorry!

* * *

The next day the 'teams' were both gathered in their separate meeting areas plotting. Raoul, Kel, Dom, George, Jon, Gary, Numair, Daine, Evin Larse, Miri Fisher and several other riders were gathered in the Rider stables.

Gary was moaning, "Why on earth are we here?"

Raoul whacked him on the head. "Because they'll never think of looking here fool!" Gary began to mutter incomprehensibly and Raoul continued. "So… anyone got any ideas?"

Daine smiled impishly. "I sent the sparrows to find Alanna and find out who she's got." She lifted her head up. "They found them. They're in the Own stables and … Alanna, Thayet, Buri, Onua, Alan, Thom, Meathead, jolly boy- who? Err a load of the Own and Merric are there."

Jon frowned. "Who are Meathead and jolly boy?"

Dom laughed. "That would be Neal and Owen. Are those Kel's sparrows by any chance?"

"Yes."

Everyone began to laugh. Raoul cleared his throat. "Does anyone actually have any ideas?"

Dom grinned. "I've got a few planned for Meathead and my 'friends' in the Own."

Kel fingered her sword. "I have a little surprise for Owen and Merric…"

Evin put an arm round Miri's shoulders. "We have a plan for Onua."

Daine crossed her arms. "We've got a slight shock for Buri."

George raised an eyebrow and looked at Jon, Gary and Raoul. "Well we've got some for Alanna and Thayet. What about Alan and Thom?"

A voice came from the shadows. "Leave them to me." Everyone jumped and looked around. A figure in a dark cloak stepped out of the shadows and walked towards George. They then bowed to him. "You're getting rusty Whisper Man."

There was a pause and four more figures appeared. Everyone but George moved to protect Jon. The figures, too, walked to George and knelt down in front of him. "Sorry Whisper Man." They stood and stepped back.

"Ok. What in all the realms is going on here?" At a signal from the first cloaked figure the other four removed their hoods.

George crossed his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Copper Isles?"

They all smiled sheepishly. "Sorry milord. Duani's too good for us."

"Go. I'll talk to you later." Hurriedly they left and George looked questioningly at the other figure.

She pulled off her hood and grinned. "Oh Da, while your being cocky and thinking I missed someone, I didn't. I had _uses_ for her." Aly then ran to her father and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? And how come I didn't find out?"

"Dove said I needed a holiday. Oh, and Da? I'm better than you."

George scowled. "Where's your flock?"

Aly bit her lip guiltily. "Oops." She then ran out of the stables. When she returned she was smiling happily and holding a child's hand in each hand. Nawat was beside her with a third on his shoulders. "Da, meet your grandkids-Ochobai, Ulasu and Junim. Kids, meet your Grandda."

All three were pushed towards George while Aly stepped round him towards the others. She immediately found herself in the middle of a group hug. "Can't. Breathe. Lemme go!" Finally they let her go and all began to talk at once.

Grinning, Aly held up a hand. "Questions later. I have to go see Mother, Grandda, Grandma, and the rest." She then began to walk out. "Come on Nawat. Come on little monsters."

As they left, Junim's voice was heard saying, "We're not monsters Ma. We're nestlings."

Raoul smiled. "Well new might as well leave it at that." Then he noticed that George was scowling. "What's wrong George? Aren't you happy that Aly's here?"

George shook his head. "Of course I am. I'm just annoyed that she may be right and she is better than me."

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / , , mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-GB; p mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; 1 page:Section1; --

Meanwhile, Aly was making her way to the Own stables. Reaching the entrance she grinned, pulled her hood back onto her head, and sneaked in.

She slipped closer to her mother and listened.

She caught the end of a conversation and heard Neal say. "So you agree that we should."

Alanna sighed. "Yes Meathead. Probably won't work but whatever."

Neal spluttered indignantly. "Since when do you call me Meathead?"

"Since you act like one."

As the conversation finished Aly took her cue and stepped into view. She walked up to Alanna and bowed. As she did so she noticed everyone move to surround Thayet and Roald-wait, he wasn't there before was he?

Her mother's sword was out in an instant and at her neck. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"My compliments Lioness. You're sharper than the Whisper Man."

"Answer the questions!"

"I mean no harm Lioness. I just want to bring you a surprise."

Alanna put her free hand on her hip and tapped her foot.

Aly grinned and pulled down her hood. "Could you please not kill me mother? Death would be most inconvenient."

Alanna's sword clattered to the ground. "Aly?"

"No Duke Roger." Aly moved forward and hugged she turned and called. "Nawat!"

Nawat and the triplets walked in while Aly ran to her brothers. She then hugged her aunts and cousin and went to Neal. "Meathead! Long time no see!"

Neal scowled. "How did you learn my nickname?"

Aly smiled sweetly. "I'm a spy Meathead. It's my job to know everything. Plus I'm so naturally brilliant that I know everything anyway."

She then walked back to Nawat. "We must fly. We need to see Grandda and Grandma." With that they left.

* * *

A/N-Hope you liked it. Thanks to all my reviewers and my amazing beta. (Sarah-hope you think the last bits ok.)


End file.
